


Give It to Me Faster

by dante_alicheery



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teasing, minor temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_alicheery/pseuds/dante_alicheery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new supervillain has the Flash trapped in her evil lair. And she's going to make him pay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It to Me Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how I start writing this only to find out this last week was WestAllen smutweek. Still didn't get it done in time, but ah well, you can't have everything. I hope you enjoy it anyway. And it is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Title from Sex and Violence by the Scissor Sisters. And always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :)

It was cold. Everything was cold. Not enough to freeze, but enough to make his skin pebble beneath his suit, his fingers go numb, his thoughts turn sluggish. Enough that he couldn’t focus to vibrate out of the heavy metal restraints that kept him pinned upright. One around each wrist and ankle. An interesting specimen pinned to a viewing board. On display. The fact that the only light in the room was coming from right above him did not help that feeling.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been strapped there, head lolling on his chest, when there was the brush of something against his face. Leather, he realized, butter soft leather. Leather encased fingers brushing along his chin, a hand cupping his face. He lifted his eyes, and slowly she came into focus.

She was smiling, no, smirking in triumph, those crimson-painted lips pulling to the left, those dark eyes shining behind the white domino mask. “Oh, look at you like this. All helpless,” she crooned. “All mine. I might even gloat a little. How do they usually do it…” she cleared her throat, tossing her head so her hair fell about her shoulders. “You’ve foiled my plans for the last time, Flash.” She grinned. “Oh, yes. Just like that.” 

He swallowed, letting his gaze drift downward, and suddenly the cold was the last thing on his mind. 

She— _whoever she was_ —was dressed very sparsely in white, all, in leather: the gloves that clung to her arms, ending slightly above her elbow, the white leather corset that nipped in her already slender waist, and made the globes of her breasts seem immune to gravity. And below that… he swallowed, there was not much else. Strappy white heels gave her some height, and a white thong only served to emphasize her near-nakedness.

It was like she’d appeared from his dreams to torture him. 

“I’ve never foiled your plans,” he said incredulously, forcing his gaze back to her eyes. Those gorgeous, glittering, brown eyes, which suddenly turned hard. Icy. “Honestly, I think I’d remember.”

Oh god, he hoped she wasn’t another ice themed meta. He had enough of those, between Captain Cold and that other world’s Caitlin Snow. Although… the cold seemed to be imported in, through vents somewhere above him, not from her. And her breath was clouding the air just as much as his was. 

“You don’t know who I am, do you,” she snarled. “Weeks— _weeks_ —of you ruining my carefully planned heists, mussing my perfectly connected dots, and you don’t even know who I am?” she stops. Then smiles in a way that makes his breath catch, shining and predatory. “Well, then. You can call me Karma. Because tonight, my dear Flash, you’re my bitch.”

She punctuated it with a slap to his face, hard enough that he could feel it even through his mask, even through the chill.

She froze as the sound of leather against skin hung in the air, waiting for his reaction, and he gives her the barest nod before she’s in his face again. Her hand was at the reddened skin a moment later, soothing the ache away. “And tonight, you are going to make up for every scheme of mine you’ve ruined.”

Even in her heels, she had to go up on her toes to kiss him, suspended like he is, and he is far too surprised to pull away. His hesitation quickly melted away, leaning as far toward her as the restraints and the cold metal surface beneath him would allow. 

And then he felt the pads of her fingers at the edge of his mask.

He yanked his head back so fast it hit the metal behind him, gasping to fill his deprived lungs with oxygen.

The woman—Karma— chased him, until her mouth hovering near his, eyes sparking. “What, Flash? You’re alright with kissing me but you’re not alright with me seeing your face?”

A strangled sound was all that came out of him. She rocked back on her heels, pouting those red, red lips. “Fine, fine. Keep it on. I don’t care who’s under there. I’m not interested in who you are under there, anyway,” her voice went soft. “I’m only interested in the Flash.”

And then she was kissing him again. Her tongue invaded his mouth, exploring her conquered territory with impunity, only withdrawing when he began to feel more than the acceptable amount of light headed, before swooping up again, stretching until they are almost of a height.

She kissed him so hard he could feel the metal he was pinned to through the cowl, his head trapped by the pressure of her lips. The feel of her pressed up against him, all curves and softness, making his heart pound in his ears and the cold recede to the edges of his awareness. The world narrowed down to her mouth on his, her teeth worrying at his bottom lip, her hands, one cupping his chin, the other steadying himself on his chest. 

He whimpered when she released him, rocking back on her heels, chasing her as far as the restraints would let him. 

“Where’s all your bravado now, Flash? All your quips, your jokes? Hm?” She nipped at his lips again, then kissed along his jaw, eyes trained on his the entire time. He whimpered again. “You ready to give me what I want?”

He swallowed with some effort. “It-it’d help if I knew what you wanted.”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and grinned, a predatory flash of teeth. “Oh, my dear Flash. Isn’t it obvious? I want you.”

He made a strangled noise, mouth working. And wordlessly, he nodded. 

She put a little space between him then, letting him catch his breath as she ran her fingers over his jaw, caressing his face before trailing her hand down to his chest, stroking at the tripolymer, tapping at his emblem. “It’s such a shame I won’t be able to see what’s under here. Just can’t risk letting you out of those restraints. Ah, well.” She spread her fingers across his chest, not so subtly groping at his chest. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun.”

Her hands worked lower. 

“What are you—”

And she squeezed. 

He gasped, bucking up against her hand until she let go, waiting just enough time for his heart rate to slow before returning her hand. She touched him lightly at first, so he was just barely able to feel it through the stiff material of his uniform, and slowly, slowly, her ministrations increased in pressure, the semi he'd had since catching full view of her blooming to it's full length. 

With the other hand, she found the catch that kept his uniform in one piece, and, with one quick movement, she had him out of his pants, and before the icy air could do anything to his erection, her hand was on him, stroking him. Making him hard all over again. He couldn’t look away from her white gloved hand slowly wrapping around his cock, pumping him but never quite finding a rhythm. 

“My my, Flash,” Karma said, and flicked her tongue against her teeth, grinning all the while. “You might be as impressive as I’ve heard after all.”

Keeping her hand around him, she reached up, and the metal wall he was strapped to followed her hand, flipping over until he was lying flat.

“But I’d really like to find out for myself.”

She let him go just long enough to haul herself atop him, balancing with her knees pressed against his hips, positioned just above him. She skimmed low with a swing of her hips, so he could just feel her heat through her panties—silk, rather than leather, he noted, by the way it rubbed up against him and left him breathless. She brushed against him again experimentally, then levered herself up on her knees.

Her eyes, now blown black with lust, found his again as she reached down, not even bothering to remove the offending undergarment. She just pushed the sopping, nearly transparent silk, to the side and with a swivel of her hips sunk onto him, sheathing him in her heat. He groaned as she pushed herself up, hands on his chest, then sunk back down, each movement torturously slow, enough to tease, but not to give him the friction, the pace, he needed.

She rode him like that for what seemed to his steadily warming synapses, pressing down with her hips whenever he tried to thrust up despite his position, bringing him to the edge before raising herself back up and waiting just long enough for the impending climax to wash away before sinking back down onto him.

“Please,” he uttered between moans. “Please I—I—”

“Karma,” she reminded him, grinning wickedly. “Beg all you want, Flash, but I am going to make sure you get what’s coming to you.” She rolled her hips again, taking him in again inch by inch in a display of control that left him reeling, gasping… and unable to take any more.

He was warm enough now, and though the shock he felt each time she took him inside of her had nothing to do with lightning, it was just enough for him to access the speed force.

With the villainess distracted, he vibrated through the restraints and—in a flash—had flipped her on her back, one of her legs over his hip, hand next to her head to keep him balanced. He drove himself deep inside her, thrusting faster and faster, a pace she could barely keep up with. All she could do was hang on, her gloved hands digging into his shoulders.

“Please—” she whispered as his hips snapped into hers, body shuddering.

He grinned at the pleading in her voice. “So you can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh?”

Rage lit behind the lust in her eyes, and, teeth bared, she met his next thrust. “I’ll show you how much I can take.”

They picked up the pace then, both of them, him thrusting into her pushing back, until they were both shuddering, the need the only thing driving them forward. Both of them chasing their breaking point.

She came with a muted cry, walls clenching around him, hips bucking upward, and then, and only then, did he come himself. 

When the world had resolidified around him, he flipped his hood back, grinning boyishly down at Iris. “Damn, Iris. You were amazing. That was…” she slapped his shoulder. “Ow, what?”

“You cheated,” she grumbled, pouting up at him. “You said you weren’t going to get out of them. You _promised_.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he said, leaning down to kiss at her neck, to bury his head in her sweat-flecked hair. “I couldn’t take it anymore, you were driving me crazy.”

“That was kind of the point, Bear.” But she let him kiss the pout from her lips.

***

Later, when they were in their bed and out of both uncomfortable lingerie and semi-comfortable superhero uniform, Iris carding her fingers through his hair, she asked him “are you sure that was okay, Bear? It didn’t…”

“Yes. Yes, more than okay. You were amazing Iris." He snorted the laugh he'd been holding. “Just… that line though. ‘I’m going to make you my bitch’? Really?”

She shoved his shoulder, lips pressed together to ward of a grin. “Hey, Cisco came up with that, thank you very much. And it totally fit the character.”

“Wait.” Barry shot up and away from her, staring at her with absolute horror. “Why were you talking to Cisco about this?”

“Oh, relax, Bear. I told him was thinking of writing a comic book and I needed a super villain. We were just spitballing. I was like, Karma—or Mistress Karma or something—and he was immediately like—” and she pitched her voice lower in imitation, “‘I’m Mistress Karma and I’m going to make you my bitch.’” Barry laughed, and she dissolved into giggles herself. “It was a perfect line, I couldn’t resist.”

He pressed a kiss into her hair, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. “Alright, alright, it was a pretty good line. Very evil.”

"I thought so." She sighed in satisfaction, and snuggled deep into his side so she could lay her head on his shoulder, marvelling at how perfectly they fit together.

"So, just out of curiosity, what is Karma's meta ability?"

"Besides inspiring an insatiable lust in a certain speedster?" she replied. He felt her laughter more than heard it, and his throat went dry all over again.

"Yeah, besides that."

"I guess you'll have to find out next time, won't you?"


End file.
